Missing Moments in Time
by angellwings
Summary: Just a four part series where I fill in some of the blanks I wanted filled from 1x16. Enjoy!
1. Doc

_1\. Doc_

* * *

" _I know who we can call…"_

"Who?" Wyatt asked with a furrowed brow.

"Noah," Lucy answered as she ran to her bag and pulled out her phone.

"What? No," Wyatt said immediately as he glanced between Rufus and Lucy. "He's not a part of this."

"Exactly," she replied. "He's a doctor and he's not involved."

"There's not anything else-"

"We don't have a choice, Wyatt, and you know it," Lucy told him with a sigh. "I'm making the call. Hang in there, Rufus, okay?"

She rushed to the far side of the room as she dialed and Wyatt decided to focus on Rufus. "Help's coming, buddy. Hang tight."

"You know, 'hang in there' and 'hang tight' are not exactly very comforting," Rufus told him through labored breaths and hisses of pain. Wyatt continued to apply pressure to the wound and realized Lucy was right. Noah was their best chance to save Rufus.

"Sorry, man, can't think of anything else that might be any more reassuring," Wyatt said with a weak smile.

"Listen, I need you to tell Jiya something for me-"

"No," Wyatt cut him off. "No last words, Rufus. We're not doing it."

Lucy came back looking frantic and stressed and Wyatt wished he heard the phone call. Had Noah said something to put her on edge or was it just Rufus doing that to her?

"He's on his way. It won't take him long," Lucy told them. There was no more time to worry about it, they focused on Rufus and stopping his bleeding until her phone rang and Lucy sprinted to the door. Wyatt watched as she let Noah in. He'd never seen the guy before. He looked like the kind of guy Lucy might go for though. Tall, well groomed, obviously educated and successful.

Noah placed a gentle hand on Lucy's face and gave her a once over. He must have assumed Lucy was the one hurt. There was blood on her outfit so Wyatt couldn't say he blamed him. She shook her head which also, conveniently, shook Noah's hand from her cheek. She pointed to Rufus and then led him over.

Noah sprinted toward them, knelt next to Rufus, and then looked over at Wyatt. "We need to move him. I need something stable and elevated."

There was a break room with a metal table that they'd found earlier. "I know where to go. Help me lift him," Wyatt told Noah as the two of them carried Rufus into the break room and set him down on the table. Noah got to work as soon as they'd set Rufus down.

Wyatt turned to Lucy and nodded toward the room where the Lifeboat was. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Noah looked up briefly and glanced between them. Lucy nodded and then squeezed Rufus's hand before following Wyatt out.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy?" He asked. Wyatt didn't know him beyond the little Lucy had said about him, but he already didn't like him. "I mean you don't really know him."

"What choice did we have?" Lucy asked. "Besides, I haven't told him anything and I don't plan to. He's better off not knowing."

Wyatt scoffed. "Lucy, he's gonna have questions."

"And when he does I'll tell him I can't answer. He'll hate it but you're right. I don't know him. I don't know him enough to trust him with any more than I have to," Lucy said as she gave him a meaningful glance. She reached over and placed a hand on his arms that were crossed over his chest. "The only reason he's here is for Rufus. He's not staying."

She squeezed his arm and then went back into the room where Noah was mending Rufus. Why did that ease the tension he was feeling in his chest? What did he care why Noah was here and to what degree Lucy trusted him? Why did he dislike the guy? Noah really hadn't given him any reason to dislike him other than…

Being romantically connected to Lucy.

Was that it? Was that why Wyatt didn't like him?

No, surely not.

He dismissed it and walked back into the room where Noah was still working diligently. Noah looked up at Lucy and then glanced over at Wyatt. His glance to Lucy was considerably warmer than his glance at Wyatt. Wyatt felt the tension in his chest again and bit back the urge to glare at Noah.

He paused as he realized what he was thinking and feeling and bit back a curse. Not now. This was not the time or the place to be jealous. _Not now_.

Once Noah finished working on and taping up Rufus, his demeanor changed. He seemed exasperated and angry. His tone confirmed that when he spoke.

"All right," he said. "Amazingly, from what I can see, it looks like there's no serious damage to his internal organs."

"He's gonna be okay?" Lucy asked in relief.

Wyatt did not like Noah's look that followed. He looked at Lucy as if she were a child, incapable of understanding the situation. When really she understood more than he did. Yeah, this guy needed to go.

"He was shot, Lucy," he said slowly as he kept his eyes on Lucy. "I treated him in a warehouse in Oakland without a medical history, blood work. He's stable. But you need to get him to a hospital."

Now he was just trying to scare her. It looked like he was scaring Rufus more than Lucy though. Wyatt held back an eyeroll as he replied, "Got it, doc. As soon as we can." Which was not now. They still had Rittenhouse hot on their heels. Not that this guy knew that.

Noah turned to look at Wyatt and the glare was back. "As soon as we...I think you gotta do better than that, actually." No, not as long as doing that would put both Lucy and Rufus in even greater danger.

"Thank you for professional opinion, doc," Wyatt said with a nod. He was certain he sounded condescending but Noah started it. "We'll take that under advisement."

Noah opened his mouth to argue as he packed up his medical kit but Lucy had decided that was enough of the conversation.

"Thank you, Noah," Lucy said softly. "We will. I promise. We just can't right at this moment." She crossed the room to him. "Let me walk you out, okay?"

Wyatt lifted a brow at Lucy. He didn't like the idea of that. She was going to walk him outside alone? Rittenhouse could show up banging down their door at any moment. If anybody was going to walk him out it was going to be Wyatt. He started to voice this when Lucy threw a silencing glare at him. He promptly shut his mouth and huffed with a nod.

His fingers curled against his arms as he had them crossed against his chest. Man, did that guy ever rub him the wrong way.

Rufus who'd been silent through the whole exchange cleared his throat to get Wyatt's attention. When Wyatt turned to face him, Rufus grinned at him.

"You okay over there, man?" Rufus asked as he moved to sit up. Wyatt moved immediately to help him.

"What? Me? I'm fine."

Rufus scoffed as his feet touched the ground. "Yeah, right. That was not a macho showdown I just witnessed. Not at all. You and Noah are obviously destined to be best friends."

Wyatt knew sarcasm when he heard it. "I didn't like the way he was talking to Lucy."

"He had a point though," Rufus told him. "If this were a normal situation, we'd be on our way to the hospital. We all know that."

"Exactly why his tone bugged me. He can't trust her to know that? He's supposed to be her fiance, right?" Wyatt asked as Rufus leaned his weight against him and Wyatt led him into the main room with the Lifeboat. "If he's close enough to want to marry her then he should trust that she's intelligent enough to know that."

"His Lucy is not our Lucy," Rufus reminded him.

"Thank God," Wyatt said with a huff.

Rufus chuckled as they walked. "Dude, you're jealous."

"What?" Wyatt asked as a bit of panic creeped into his voice. "No, I just think Lucy can do better than that prick is all."

"Yeah, sure, Jan," Rufus said with a smirk.

"Sure, what?" Wyatt asked him in confusion.

"You know like _the Brady Bunch Movie_ where-Nevermind, I don't have the energy to explain it just now," Rufus said with a sigh. "I'll show you later."

He'd led Rufus to a seat just as Jiya and Agent Christopher came barging in. Jiya took off in a sprint as soon as she saw Rufus and sat down next to him. She looked him up and down before she spoke.

"Oh, god, what happened? Are you okay?" She asked as she kissed him soundly. Not giving him a chance to answer. Wyatt nodded at Agent Christopher and looked to the door as Rufus told her all about Al Capone.

Lucy wasn't back yet. She should be back. What was she doing?

"Where's Lucy?" Agent Christopher asked.

"Seeing Doctor Noah out," Rufus added with a grin at Wyatt.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and then climbed into the Lifeboat. Someone should keep an eye on the Flynn in case he jumps anytime soon. Might as well be him.


	2. Reunited

_2\. Reunited_

* * *

Leaving Lucy in 1954 with Garcia Flynn felt wrong. Wyatt was fighting the urge to rip the door of the Lifeboat back open and go to her. She could go in the Lifeboat or he was going to have to go with her in the Mothership. But as quickly as the urge hit him he willed it away. She'd asked him to trust her and she hadn't steered them wrong yet.

But if anything happened to her…

"Wyatt," Rufus said as he gave him an encouraging smile. "She's got this. It'll be fine."

He nodded but didn't reply. At least one of them was sure.

He helped get Rufus and Jiya to the hospital and contacted Denise on the way. To his surprise, she answered her own phone. Rittenhouse didn't have her in custody anymore, she'd told him. He'd advised her they were on their way to the hospital and she told him she was on the way to meet them. He was going to need help keeping an eye on Rufus and Jiya until she could straighten everything out with Homeland Security. They were still wanted by several government agencies.

He stuck to Rufus, she stuck to Jiya. Rufus didn't take very long to be seen by a doctor. Noah had done a good job, which irked him to admit, and the doctors found no other complications. He took Rufus to where Agent Christopher was waiting for Jiya just as his phone rang. " _Bossy Know It All"_ flashed on his screen with Lucy's picture and he answered eagerly.

"Lucy?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm here. In the present. Where are you?"

"Hospital. Where are you?"

"Leaving Flynn and the Mothership. We just got back. Which hospital?"

"Never mind," Wyatt said. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Um, there's a diner. Tops. On Market Street? That's closest to me," Lucy told him. She needed to get off the street as quickly as possible to keep from being spotted.

"Good, go there, get a table. I'm on my way," he told her as he hung up the phone.

"Lucy?" Rufus asked. Wyatt nodded.

"Go," Denise told him. "I can cover these two," she told him as she motioned to Rufus and the closed door that hid Jiya from their sight.

"Thanks," Wyatt said as he immediately stalked off to the hospital exit and Market Street. He knew exactly where Tops was. They had a great cup of coffee, he'd learned. Not that they had time for coffee just now.

He rushed all the way there. He stepped inside and headed for the back. Hopefully she was smart enough to try and sit somewhere out of sight. He found her in a booth in the back and slid in next to her. Not across from her, but next to her. Across from her was too far away.

She was still in her 1950s clothes and so was he. They made quite the picture inside the retro inspired diner. She hugged him immediately and he let himself sink into it. Holding her tightly and letting the tension that had coiled in him melt away. She looked as undamanged as she had when he left her. Flynn hadn't touched her. She was safe.

"So, how did it go?" Wyatt asked as he finally pulled out of the hug. "How did your grandfather take it?"

"Pretty well considering," she told him. "He agreed to help. Now we just have to hope he followed through," Lucy said as she bit her bottom lip worriedly. "I never found out where he was from Ben Cahill," she said with a shake of her head. "Not that I really wanted to ask at the time."

"Hey," Wyatt said softly as he grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "We'll find him. Come on," he said as he tugged her out of the booth. "Rufus is at the hospital waiting on Jiya. Maybe he can help."

They walked back to the hospital with Wyatt's hand on the small of her back as he looked all around them for any signs of trouble. Nothing so far. They made it back to Rufus and Agent Christopher. Rufus hugged her carefully in order to not aggravate his stitches. "Glad you're back," Rufus said with a warm smile.

"How's Jiya?" She asked.

"Don't know yet," Rufus said with a worried sigh. "So, how'd your big plan go? Did it work?"

"Don't know yet," Lucy repeated nervously. "I need help tracking down my grandfather."

Rufus nodded. "Good as done, just help me hijack a computer somewhere."

"On it," Wyatt said as he gently pushed Lucy toward Agent Christopher. "You stay with her, I'll help him."

Forty-Five minutes later they were back with an address and huge grins on their faces.

"You should go now," Agent Christopher told him. "I don't know how much longer we can be in this hospital without someone finding us. I need evidence to give my superiors so we're not all arrested for treason."

Wyatt nodded. "Lucy and I will go. Once we have something we'll call."

They waved a brief goodbye and then walked quickly through the winding hallways of the hospital. They made it to the elevators and then down to the main floor.

"We should probably change first," Lucy said as she looked down at her blue dress while exiting the elevator. "We're a tad conspicuous."

Wyatt nodded. "We'll stop quickly on the way," he told her as he rushed her toward the hospital doors that led them outside. "Is your mom home?" Wyatt asked as he hailed a cab.

"Yes," Lucy answered with a nervous inhale as a cab stopped and they stepped in. "I'm not sure I can face her just yet. Apparently, she and Noah have been looking for me."

Is that what had rattled her when she called Noah earlier? Worrying him and her mother?

"Shopping it is then," he replied as he gave the driver the address for the nearest shopping center. They'd run in and out and then stop by his place as quickly as possible.


	3. On the Way

_3\. On the Way_

* * *

Ethan was living in a huge estate with an at home nurse. He had more than he could need so instead of letting them call a cab again, he'd given them the keys to one of his cars he never drove any more. He'd followed through with his promise to help and now they were headed to another address. Wyatt called Agent Christopher to give her an update but he'd kept his eyes on Lucy the entire time. She stared at the address with a look of awe on her face and tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked her as he hung up the phone and started the car.

"He spent his entire life pretending to be someone else," she said with a tone of amazement. "I don't know how he did it. I could never have done that. I would have run screaming in the other direction."

Wyatt shook his head at her as he drove away from the house. "No, you wouldn't have. I've seen you in action, Luce," he said. He realized too late that he'd never shortened her name like that before. It felt natural though. It must have to her too because she didn't seem to notice as he continued. "You could have done it. I'm not saying it wouldn't have been hard, but you're a fighter and you're stubborn as hell. You'd have done it."

She smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Thank you," she replied. "Not just for that but for coming with me and being here for this."

"Always," Wyatt promised. He meant to too.

"Ethan gives me hope," she admitted. "Hope that being Rittenhouse isn't inevitable. For a while there I thought...I felt-It all seemed so futile. Like there was no way out of it, you know? But this," she said as she gripped the paper Ethan had given them. "This is proof that there's always a way."

He took one hand off the wheel and reached over for hers. He held her hand tightly and laced their fingers together. He spoke as he turned his focus back to the road. It was probably good that he wasn't looking at her when he said this. He'd show his hand if he did. "You are not a Cahill, Lucy. You're not. You never will be. Just because these Rittenhouse bastards think you're future is already decided doesn't mean they're right. You are Lucy Preston and you saved General Grant's life, fought Nazis, saved _me_ at the Alamo, got Astronauts _off_ the moon, and robbed a bank with Bonnie and Clyde. You can do anything. Screw Rittenhouse."

She squeezed his hand with a bright smile. "You're ridiculous, but thanks."

"Come on," he said as he turned a grin on her. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"Screw Rittenhouse. Go ahead. Say it. You'll feel better. Trust me," He told her with a smirk.

"I don't see how-"

"Oh come on, just say it. Unclench a little," he said with a teasing chuckle.

"Fine," she said with a small laugh. "Screw Rittenhouse."

That was just pathetic. "No, say it like you mean it. Come on, you can do better than that."

She bit her bottom lip, took a deep breath, and then yelled as loud as she could, "Screw Rittenhouse!"

He smiled at her and then laughed as soon as she started laughing.

"See?" He asked. "Was I right?"

"Totally right," she agreed. "That felt amazing."

They arrived at the address a few minutes later and found a lock on the door knob. It was a lock a realtor uses to lock up a house key while a house is being shown. Lucy put in the combination from the paper Ethan had given them and a box on the lock slid open, revealing a key. She unlocked the door, with shaking hands. They're futures depended on what was on the other side of this door.

They weren't at all disappointed when they opened it. Boxes upon boxes of files and artifacts and reels of film littered the place from floor to ceiling.

"Damn," Wyatt said as he whistled in an impressed tone. "Grandpa Ethan went all out."

Lucy covered her mouth with her hand in shock and then shook herself back to reality as she dialed Agent Christopher. "He did it," she told Denise after giving the woman on the other end a moment to answer. "He got us everything we need and I do mean _everything_. It's unbelievable. Give your superiors the address. We're home free." There was another short moment before the call disconnected and Lucy put her phone back in her pocket. She turned to face him with an awestruck face and a slack jaw before she launched herself at him in a tight hug.

"Oh my god, we did it," she said with a laugh.

He lifted her feet off the ground and spun her briefly in celebration. Never once loosening his hold. He laughed with her as he set her feet back down on the floor.

"We actually did it," she said with a shake of her head. "We just need to wait here until the Homeland Security agents show up to keep a watch on it for tonight."

"And then?" He asked.

"And then we're no longer traitors," Lucy said with a chuckle. "We can go and then come back in the morning to start sorting through all of it."

It seemed the mission was finally coming to a close and one startling thought struck Wyatt.

The mission ending meant he'd have to say goodbye. He looked over at Lucy's beaming face and realized he didn't want that. He didn't want to leave her.

Not yet.

He took her back to Mason Industries once the agents arrived with the promise he'd pick her up in the morning and they'd ride over together to start going through all of it. When he agreed to it, he didn't know he wanted an excuse to spend more time alone with her, but now he was glad he had it.


	4. Secret Meeting

_4\. Secret Meeting_

* * *

The next morning when they were done getting the ball rolling and Rittenhouse names started flowing out of that evidence like a river, they headed back to Mason Industries. Mason was uploading digital scans of every piece of evidence to Mason Industries servers so they could work remotely from there. Lucy was looking for something specific once they got back. He wasn't sure what it was. After two hours of scrolling through files he saw her transfer something to a flash drive and then head for the exit.

He beat her to it. "Where are you headed so suddenly?" He asked as he stood between her and the door. He was trying to act casual, but she was up to something.

She looked at him thoughtfully as if she were contemplating telling him a lie but then sighed and gave him a hesitant glance. "You aren't going to like it."

"That's always a good beginning to a conversation," Wyatt said as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"I made a deal with Flynn," she told him. "He'd help me with Ethan and get me back to the present in exchange for some information." she held up the flashdrive she had in her pocket and then placed it back in her coat pocket safely. "I'm taking it to him."

Yep, she was right. He didn't like it.

"Alone?" He asked loudly.

She gave him a look that begged him to be quiet and he sighed tiredly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then leaned toward her to whisper.

"Please tell me you weren't going alone?" He asked again.

"Those were his terms, Wyatt. Just me and him," Lucy said with an exasperated sigh of her own. "He's not going to hurt me."

"Right, like he didn't snatch you right out from under me either?" Wyatt asked with a glare. "He's dangerous, Lucy."

"He's broken," she said as she fixed Wyat with a pointed gaze. "Just like us. You had a chance to save your wife, Wyatt. He deserves a chance too."

She had to throw that in his face, didn't she? She was right, but still it stung.

"He's a terrorist," Wyatt said in a warning tone.

"So were we just twenty four hours ago," Lucy reminded him.

"Do you have an answer for everything?" He asked her with frustrated shake of his head.

She didn't bother replying. She knew she was right. She was waiting for him to give in.

He stared at her for a long moment. He wanted to shake her and beg her not to go. It was too dangerous, anything could go wrong. But he knew that look. He'd seen it plenty of times before. She was going whether he liked it or not. Nothing he could say would convince her otherwise.

"I don't like you going alone," he admitted softly as he focused a worried gaze on her. "I don't like the idea of you being alone with him. He's manipulative and aggressive-"

"I know," she told him with a soft smile as she grabbed Wyatt's hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry, I know. I'm coming back, Wyatt. I'm just taking him the information he needs so he can get his wife and daughter back. That's all I'm doing."

"You promise?" He asked. She met his eyes and nodded steadily.

"I promise."

"You'll call me if there's trouble?" He asked as he kept her from removing her hand from his. "The minute anything feels off. I'm your first call. Promise me."

She nodded again. "I promise," she repeated.

He shook his head at himself. He could not believe the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "Then go. But be _careful_. I meant what I said in 1954. I lost you once and I cannot lose you again. Okay?"

"Okay," she said with an affectionate glance as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her. She met his eyes with certainty as she pulled away. "I'll see when you I get back."

"You better," he answered with a nervous sigh and stern expression.

He watched her go and stayed rooted to his spot despite everything in him that screamed at him to follow her.

He saw her nearly forty minutes later, storming in behind Agent Christopher, looking flushed and furious.

"Lucy, I do not reward terrorists with second chances," Agent Christopher said sternly. "You're lucky I'm not arresting you _too_. That was a mistake. You should never have agreed to meet him."

Lucy shook her head at Denise and chuckled bitterly. "My only regret is that I didn't look for a tail on my way over there. I should have known."

She turned away from Denise and walked straight toward him. She had a suspicious look on her face as she stopped in front of him. "Did you send her after me?" She asked angrily. "You're the only person I told and if-"

Wyatt held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't even know what happened. So, no, I didn't tell anyone anything. You asked me not to and I didn't. I didn't even follow you like I wanted to, just to make sure you had back up."

Her gaze softened on him before her shoulders slumped. "Turns out you didn't need to follow me. Agent Christopher did. They arrested Flynn. He trusted me, Wyatt, and now he's in handcuffs."

"He's in handcuffs because of his own actions. No one else's," Wyatt told her.

She shook her head at him just as she had Agent Christopher a moment ago. "He's not the only one that killed people on those jumps, you know."

His eyes flitted over to hers with sudden understanding. "Lucy, you killing Jesse James is not the same. Rufus killing that man in Houston is not the same. Flynn killed anyone who got in his way, no matter who they were. He didn't care. A man like that isn't lost or wounded. He was out of control and he crossed so many lines that none of us ever would. We did only what we had to do and we hated it every step of the way. That wasn't the case for Flynn. Not only that, but he had Al Capone shoot Rufus. He wanted him dead. He took you hostage and then paid a serial killer to capture myself and Rufus all as a means to manipulate you. He killed Abraham Lincoln. And he would have blown up your Grandfather without a second thought as to how that affected you."

She looked at him in surprise as if she hasn't expected him to make that connection.

He gave her a knowing look. "Yes, I was able to put together that should all of Rittenhouse explode your grandfather would have gone with them. I'm a soldier, not stupid, ma'am."

"I don't think you're stupid," Lucy told him with an eye roll. "Don't force a meaning behind my actions when it isn't there. You were so caught up in stopping Flynn that I wasn't sure you'd taken the time to think about it, that's all."

"No, I was thinking about it. I was thinking about it a lot," Wyatt admitted. "That was part of the reason I couldn't believe you almost laid down and let him do it. What if he'd done that and it had affected you? What if it changed the timeline and you were never born? Aside from the horrible carnage of the sheer number of casualties he was planning, that's part of the reason I was so determined to stop him. He can change history however the hell he wants, but he's not taking you. Not again." Her eyes softened as she listened to his words and he should have stopped there. But no, he was Wyatt Logan and he had to press his luck. "So, forgive me, but I just don't get why you're so determined to see any good in him."

Her eyes met his in surprise and a small flash of anger. "How can you not get it? He's you and me, Wyatt. Had things gone differently for both us, had we not been forced together, that could have been us. If we'd been broken and then hunted and no one believed us...we could be Garcia Flynn."

"No," Wyatt said with a shake of his head. "We all make our choices, Lucy. No one makes them for us. Flynn could have made different ones. You gave him every opportunity."

"He made the right one in the end!" She exclaimed. "Doesn't that matter at all?"

"It doesn't change what he did," Wyatt told her honestly. "It doesn't change how he tried to hurt all of us, the world. That was one choice out of hundred wrong ones."

"He said he would turn himself in as soon as he'd saved them," Lucy muttered with a sigh.

She was obviously upset but he could tell the discussion was getting through. She may not like it but she was understanding it. He stepped closer to her then, feeling as though she'd calmed down.

"After everything he put us through, do you really want to reward that with giving him exactly what he wanted, that started all of this in the first place?" Wyatt asked her as he stepped into her space.

"His wife and child were innocent in all of this. Keeping him from saving them feels like we're punishing them not him," she said as she shook her head. "That's not right."

He smiled warmly at her and placed his hands on her arms. "You've come a long way from 'it's just her day', Professor. I almost can't believe I heard you right just now."

"Yeah well," she said as she smiled weakly. "We've been through a lot since then and, honestly, after all we've seen and all we've done I'm not even sure I want to believe in fate anymore."

"That's funny," Wyatt said as he dared to let his hands slide down her arms to hold her hands in his. "Time travel had the opposite effect on me. I'm starting to think there's something to all that 'meant to be' business you used to talk about."

She met his eyes and let her gaze linger on his for a brief moment before she swallowed thickly and pulled her hands from his hold. He immediately missed the feel of her more delicate hands in his.

What was he even doing? He knew he didn't want to say goodbye but why was he suddenly wanting to touch her so often? Get a hold of yourself, Logan, he thought as Lucy took one step away from him. She was still close, but not as close as he wanted her to be.

She glanced at her phone and sighed. "I should go," she said. "Mason's got some new evidence upstairs he needs help with. It's some ledger full of dates and names and businesses."

He nodded. "I'm headed home now anyway. We have our last debrief tomorrow," he told her as she turned to walk away. "Don't forget."

"Couldn't if I tried," she said sadly. "As crazy as all this is, I think I might actually miss it." She met his eyes with a glance that seemed full of something and he wondered if she'd miss him as much he knew he'd miss her.

"Me too," he replied softly.

She waved and then headed for the stairs and once again it struck him how much he didn't want to leave her. It was still recent so he wasn't even really sure what it meant or what to call it. But it was there and he couldn't stop thinking about it.


End file.
